


Kind of a date night

by LegendsofSnark



Series: Coldwaveweek2018 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Date Night, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, background Laurel Lance/Lisa Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Mick and Len are going on a date night, first they have a little Conversation with their daughter





	Kind of a date night

Date night romance.

 

That's what Lisa called it and Len didn't see it that way. What do you call a night where you and your husband leave your five year old daughter home with a baby sitter while the two of you go and rob a few banks around Central City? 

 

Len fixed his parka, watching his four year old daughter Lena in the mirror of his bathroom. She's sitting on the bed, talking with Mick and showing her papa her new doll that aunt Lisa had just bought her. 

 

“And she screams! Aunt Lisa said that it's inspired by Auntie Laurel. The Canary.” 

 

Len chuckles. He didn't want to leave her, but tonight wouldn't get any better to rob the first bank of Central City, plus it wouldn't even take long with Mick's improvements on both the cold gun and the heat gun. They would be in and out without a second glance and back to tuck their daughter into bed. 

 

“You and daddy going In a date?” She asks suddenly, the doll now forgotten. 

 

“ _ On  _ a date.” Mick corrects. “and yes. We love you but sometimes daddy and I need to spend time alone.” 

 

“And have another baby?” 

 

Len turns around quickly, eyeing Mick. 

 

“What?”  

 

“I heard you and Papa mention a baby.” 

 

Len shakes his head. “Not right now. We're gonna wait just a while until we have another one..in the meantime, you're gonna be good for auntie lisa and auntie Laurel right?” 

 

Lena shakes her head. “Yes!” 

 

                                           <

  
  


They spent a little time hanging around the bank and taking pictures. It's not like they get a chance like this often, especially with a little girl in their lives. 

 

"Did you have fun?" Mick has his arm wrapped around Len's waist as they exit the bank. 

 

"One of the best date nights in a while. We should definitely do this again and soon." 

 

"And maybe get started on that little brother or sister for Lena." 

 

Len shakes his head. "Maybe we should give Laurel some years to adjust before we ask her again." 

 

Mick shrugs. "That's true. But that doesn't mean that we can't screw around. I have a place nearby that I use to hide out in."


End file.
